


dark paradise

by hanagracec



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, DreamSmpAU, F/M, Swearing, hm i am a bad writer, masquarade festival, niki and reader friendship, quackity and reader friendship, there will be multiple endings written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanagracec/pseuds/hanagracec
Summary: a little idea i had, but i came up with multiple endings so there will be a separate fix for each ending <3 hm anyways it is an au, pretty similar to actual smp events, but different
Relationships: Technoblade/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. One- Festival Prep

The festival was approaching.

It was to be the largest peaceful event ever held in Manburg. I hope it'll live up to it's hype, it'd be nice to have a fun-filled day.

I haven't had one in a while, ever since Schlatt became president, he forced the citizens of Manburg (Formerly L'manburg) to spend all day working. Today was one of those days, but it was not the back-breaking work we normally did. Today was decoration day.

My best friend Niki hung up a banner. "Do you really think the festival will be peaceful?" She asked.

"I hope so, although knowing Schlatt, someones gonna get executed." i reply somberly.

"Who would he execute, as far as I know nobody has done anything wrong." Niki questioned.

"You never know who's a traitor, for all I know, you guys are." A voice came from behind us.

I whirled around.

It was Quackity, the vice president of Manburg.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey- I was joking!" He protested.

"I'm trying to decorate for that festival you've been talking about, so if could leave me be that'd be splendid." I say dryly, annoyed at the man.

He backed off, putting his hands up defensively.

"Woah there, I was just trying to bond with my fellow Manburg citizens."

"Well don't want to." I say, finishing the conversation.

"Fine, whatever." He says, walking away.

"You didn't have to be so rude to him, he's really not that bad." Niki pointed out.

"It's his fault we have to live like this, his fault Manburg changed." I say, pinning a banner to the wall angrily.

Niki puts a hand on my shoulder. "No, its Schlatts fault."

I sigh, knowing shes right. "I'll apologize after we finish." Niki smiles.

I walk to the crafting table, dye and white banner in-hand. Following the instructions Tubbo gave to me, I craft the last Manburg Festival banner. I hand it to Niki to hang up.

Niki looks at our work, satisfied. "Y'know, we did a really good job!"

I smile at her. "Yeah, we did." I turned in the direction Quackity walked off to. "I'm gonna go apoligize now."

Niki waved. "Good luck!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have no idea where Quackity ran off to, I have looked everywhere he would possibly be and.. nothing.

I look towards the woods. _Maybe he went in there? Probably not, but it's worth a try._

A branch snaps, and I whirl around to see who it is.

"Tommy?"

The boy scratches the back of his neck.

"Yeah, um, I don't suppose you could maybe... not tell anyone you saw me?"

I nod. "I won't."

"Good." He says, looking behind him. "I ought to go, before i get caught by someone who will report me."

"It was nice to see you." I say with a soft smile. He returns it, and takes off through the woods. I watch until I can't see him anymore.

I stand there for a few minutes, thinking. _Why was Tommy back in Manburg, he could get killed if Schlatt found out!_ I hoped that wouldn't be the case. Before he had left, we had been friends.

"What are you doing in the woods?" I turn around. It's Quackity. He's standing there, crossing his arms and looking at me suspiciously. His eyes show none of the friendliness I saw earlier.

"Looking for you actually." I look down at my feet. "I wanted to apologize actually, for earlier. It's not you I'm mad at, its Schlatt." I look up. HIs eyes have softened.

"I get it, When we agreed to combine our votes, I didn't think it be like this." He says.

"Why do you put up with it though, you have the power to stop it!" I blurt.

He looks at me incredulously. "You think I have power?" He laughs dryly. "I can't do anything to stop it. If I speak out against him, and he finds out. I'll be executed. I only put up with it to stay alive."

"Oh.." I whisper. "I didn't realize."

"Its fine, just, don't tell anyone about this conversation. I don't want Schlatt to find out."

"I won't, I promise." I say. I walk away, not seeing the horned man hiding behind a tree.


	2. Chapter 2- The Festival Part 1

I was sitting by my front door, waiting the official invitation and schedule for the festival. I’d heard rumors about the activities that would be taking place, but I wasn’t sure which were real, and which weren’t. Rumors had been floating around that there was to be a masquerade ball.

All of the sudden, I hear the thump of a letter being dropped outside my door. I jump up immediately, and open the door to find the letter. A embellished envelope sits on my doorstep, just begging to be opened. 

I pick it up and open it.

Inside a white piece of paper with golden text reads:

_You are cordially invited to the Manburg Festival_

_Please arrive at the festival at sundown in formal attire and a masquerade mask._

_The following activities will occur_

_Opening Remarks_

_Festival Games_

_Masquerade Ball_

_Reveal_

_Finale_

I look at the sky. It’s about mid-morning, plenty of time to get ready. I turn to my closet, none of the clothes I own are fitting for a ball. I have one dress, a worn satin. white ball-gown that belonged to my mother. _It's seen better days._ I look through my sewing repair kit. I have some scraps of fabric i could use to fix it up a bit.

Determined, I take out my needle and thread and get to work.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My fingers are sore, and I am definitely going to have some awful blisters later, but the dress done. Honestly, I've surprised myself. I never though my hands would be capable of making a dress like this. The sleeves of the gown, which were formerly ball shaped, have been elongated to give the dress a elegant look. The dress has been washed, removing the dirt that made it look aged.

I used the excess fabric and some thin wood to make the mask. The mask isn't as elegant as the gown, but it will serve its purpose- hiding my identity until the reveal. I check the sky, the sun is just starting to set. I jump into action, putting on the dress and placing the mask on my face. 

The path from my house to the center of Manburg is lit with lanterns, keeping the mobs from spawning. I take a deep breath, and set off down the path.

I bump into a man wearing a navy blue suit jacket, knocking him over.

"Ah shit, sorry." I saw, extending a hand towards him.

"It's fine, you didn't mean to" He says. His voice sounds familiar.

"Quackity? Is that you?" I ask

"Hey- wait just a minute, you aren't supposed to know who I am until the reveal!" He says, clapping your shoulder. He leans in and whispers in your ear.

"It is me though, hair reveal!"

I laugh, Niki was right, Quackity is a good guy.

"Wouldst the mistress liketh me to escort her in?" Quackity says, putting on a obnoxious British accent.

"The lady wouldst liketh that very much Sir Quackity." I reply with an equally obnoxious accent. 

He extends his arm to me, and I take it. We walk into the lantern-lit square, where music is already playing. People are everywhere, wearing their finest attire. 

I spot Niki right away, her long blonde hair making her easy to spot. 

She wears a light blue suit jacket and pants, with a white dress shirt. A pure white mask is on her face. A slightly darker blue bowtie completes the ensemble. 

I bid Quackity good-bye and start to walk towards Niki, but just as I get close, she's swept away by a woman I dont recognize with curly white hair. 

I stand there awkwardly, wishing I hadn't left Quackity.

I feel someone tap my shoulder.

I turn around to see a man with long pink hair in a braid. He has a red velvet mask on his face, and is wearing an outfit fit for a king, complete with a plush cape.

He speaks with a monotone voice, extending his hand out to me.

"Would you care to dance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER HHHHH
> 
> hhh yeah sorry about that.
> 
> ANYWAYS PUFFY AND TECHNOBLADE ARE HERE WOO !! (yes it is puffy who niki is dancing with !!)


End file.
